Need you now
by Bells3110
Summary: Isabella es una chica de tan solo 19 años, ella a su corta edad a cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos fue el haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada.Pero este error le trajo algo bueno y ese algo fue el haber conocido a los Cullen, una gran familia que la tomo como a una hija.Pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de uno de los integrantes de la familia, que pasa cuando te ilusionas


Cap 1: Recordando

La vida es algo difícil ahora…me encuentro prácticamente sola, no cuento con la ayuda de mis padres y mucho menos de mi supuesto novio. Tanto había luchado por "nuestro" amor aunque mas parecía mio que de siento destrozada , me duele el alma y no se como sanarla, aun no entiendo como me pudo engañar si el decía que me amaba ,hasta ahora no comprendo como es que pude ser tan idiota y creer en sus promesas. "Seremos felices no necesitamos de tus padres ni de los míos ,podemos vivir juntos y formar nuestra familia sin depender de nadie" me dijo una de las tantas noches que pasamos juntos. Y yo como una tonta le creí ,me deje engatusar por todas esas falsas promesas que solía hacerme…Me odio por haberme escapado de casa con ese supuesto novio mio , tenia todo para ser feliz ,tenia unos padres que me amaban y que confiaban en mi ,unos amigos que estaban conmigo en las buenas y en las malas .Y como les pago yo? Huyendo de casa con una persona que no valía la pena , me siento mal por haber hecho eso, jamas debí aceptar esa propuesta,desde el primer momento en el que me lo propuso debí rechazarlo.

Flash Back:

_-Amor!- me dijo Mike después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez_

_-Dime mi vida?-le pregunte con la voz algo modorra ,quería dormir pero con ese hermoso hombre a lado mio no podía._

_-Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que podíamos escaparnos para formar nuestra propia familia?-Que hermoso no lo puedo creer Mike esta pensando en formar una familia conmigo, realmente seria fantástico , yo con nuestros hijos a lado jugando y brincando por toda la casa llamándonos papi! Y mami! Respectivamente. Pensar en ello es realmente maravilloso._

_-Si amor claro que lo recuerdo-le dije con la voz llena de emoción. Realmente me encantaba la idea. Sabia que me ganaría problemas con mis padres y en especial con mi mejor amigo ya que ninguno de ellos toleraba a mi amado, pero que mas daba , si total me iría con el amor de mi vida ._

_-Pues que te parece si nos fugamos. Conozco un pueblo llamado Forks , es pequeño , el clima es totalmente distinto a Phoenix, pero eso no importa porque nos tenemos el uno al otro y nos bastamos con nosotros mismos para ser feliz no crees? – me dijo con una voz tan tierna ,era verdad con nuestro amor era suficiente._

_-Me encanta la idea –dije mas que emocionada_

_-Pues que esperamos!.Debemos planear todo.-dijo muy feliz al parecer le encanto la idea de que yo haya aceptado sin reprochar, y como no hacerlo si lo amo con toda mi alma._

_-Claro dime lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo haré al pie de la letra._

Fin del Flash back.

_Y esa fue la peor decisión que tome . Después de tres meses de habernos escapado comenzaron los problemas. Mike se empezó a volver adicto a las drogas todas las noche solía consumirlas y llegaba a nuestra casa invadido por la inconsciencia Recuerdo aquella noche que me violo y me golpeo por primera vez._

Flash Back

_Era un domingo, Mike había salido desde muy temprano a trabajar pero aun no volvía y ya eran las 12.00 de la noche ,me encontraba realmente desesperada no sabia que hacer le marcaba al celular y no me contestaba, le dejaba miles de mensajes pero el di por vencida a la 1.00 de la madrugada , tenia mucho sueño y hace mucho que no solía dormir completo a causa del insaciable deseo sexual de Mike. Me recosté en el sillón para ver si conciliaba el sueño , pero no logre hacerlo ya que en medio de la acción sonó el timbre de la casa. Me pare algo desganada a abrir la puerta y lo vi. Mike estaba parado en medio de la puerta, con la camisa y la corbata fuera de lugar._

_-Hola amor-me dijo acercándose a mi para darme un beso , el cual realmente acepte con desgano. Apestaba a mierda , es decir olía a alcohol y en su cara se notaba que se había drogado._

_-Prometiste que lo dejarías!-le reclame cuando me soltó _

_-Yo también te amo- me dijo sarcásticamente. _

_-Si me amaras dejarías de drogarte y de beber alcohol.-Hace mucho que había comprendido que el no me amaba , muchas veces lo encontré con otras mujeres pero nunca le reclame nada porque yo si lo amaba. Pensaran que soy una idiota al seguir con el , pero me da igual lo que piensen yo lo amo y eso me basta , aparte estoy segura de que pronto regresara el Mike que yo conocí._

_-Amor seguirás reclamándome o quieres tener una gran noche.-me dijo con su voz ronca debido a la excitación._

_-Mike no quiero nada hoy , puedes dejarme tranquila por este día -le dije con la voz cargada de aburrimiento, todas las noches eran lo mismo y ya me tenia harta._

_-Te necesito!-exclamo antes de acercase a mi para asaltarme con sus besos y tomarme con sus enormes brazos._

_Hello soy nueva en esto de colgar en fanfiction ... recién me atreví a dar a conocer mi historia por este medio, espero les guste y dejen reviews ... Este es el primer capitulo de una historia que según tengo planeado durara mucho. Con mucho cariño para ustedes._

_By: Bells 3110_


End file.
